Uma
Uma is the main antagonist/anti-hero of Disney's The Little Merman franchise; an animated television spin-off series based on Disney's The Little Mermaid franchise. Uma is also the daughter of the late Ursula, the niece of Morgana and the rival/occasional ally of Aaron. Background Biography Uma was born to Ursula and an unnamed cecaelia father, and she has a maternal aunt named Morgana, growing up she never had a good relationship with her mother; due to Ursula's selfless, sadistic and dishonorable ways, when her mother died she was unfazed by her death. Uma does not hold a grudge against Ariel and Eric for their role in Ursula's death (see above) however, she did following in her mother's footsteps; but unlike Ursula, she became an exceptionally powerful yet honorable sea witch, at some point she would form a rivalry with Aaron, Ariel and Eric's son, king Triton's grandson and an exceptionally powerful wizard; although the two magic users are rivals, they mutually respect each other. Personality Uma is sassy, manipulative, ambitious, power-hungry, forgiving, independent, determined, loyal, stubborn, sarcastic, cruel and ruthless (albeit her cruelty is never the point of being sadistic) despite being cruel and ruthless, Uma does care about her pirate crew, as she will always selflessly put her crew's safety before her own ambitions. Uma is arrogant to the point of believing that magic users are superior to non-magic users (albeit it is never to the point of underestimating her opponents); despite her arrogance, she is also polite, respectful and well mannered. Despite her manipulative traits, Uma a sense of honor and principles (unlike her late mother, Ursula who was known for being selfless, sadistic and dishonorable) she will never go back on her word, also when he makes a deal with someone, she will never make sure that they are unable to live up to their end of the bargain. Physical appearance Uma has slender, brown skin, dark brown eyes, long aqua, black and white hair and sky blue-painted nails. Uma's primary outfit is an aqua leather top with multicolored bands like a skirt, a purple translucent top, a aqua leather coat with gold details, and multicolored bands on the shoulders, dark aqua pants with zippers, and brown boots with pearls, sea-stars, shells, and her pirate crew's symbolic pin. Her accessories consist of a black pirate hat with brown details, sea-stars, shells and her pirate crew's symbolic pin, black fingerless gloves with sea-stars, pearl bracelets, a sky blue bracelet with spikes, black and brown belts, a black band, and a sheath for her sword. In her cecaelia form, Uma has aqua colored tentacles. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Cecaelia Physiology:' As a result of her cecaelia heritage, Uma possesses various inhuman feats; such as superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, flexibility, agility, mobility, jumping, leaping, durability, endurance, senses, etc. Uma's mystical powers also further greatly enhance her own natural physical attributes. **'Superhuman Strength:' As a cecaelia, Uma possesses far more strength than normal humans, most merpeople and cecaelias, even certain land creatures and aquatic/marine creatures. Uma's strength rivals that of even Aaron's; despite the latter's hybrid status. She retains his superhuman strength even in her human form. She retains her superhuman strength even in her human form. **'Superhuman Speed:' As a cecaelia, Uma possesses far more speed than normal humans, most merpeople and cecaelias, even certain land creatures and aquatic/marine creatures. Uma's speed rivals that of even Aaron's; despite the latter's hybrid status. She retains his superhuman speed even in her human form. **'Superhuman Reflexes:' As a cecaelia, Uma can react far much faster than normal humans, most merpeople and cecaelias, even certain land creatures and aquatic/marine creatures. She retains her superhuman reflexes even in her human form. **'Superhuman Flexibility:' As a cecaelia, Uma possesses far more flexibility than normal humans, most merpeople and cecaelias, even certain land creatures and aquatic/marine creatures. She retains her superhuman flexibility even in her human form. **'Superhuman Agility:' As a cecaelia, Uma possesses far more agility than normal humans, most merpeople and cecaelias, even certain land creatures and aquatic/marine creatures. She retains her superhuman agility even in her human form. **'Superhuman Mobility:' As a cecaelia, Uma possesses far more mobility than normal humans, most merpeople and cecaelias, even certain land creatures and aquatic/marine creatures. She retains her superhuman mobility even in her human form. **'Superhuman Jumping:' As a cecaelia, Uma can jump much higher than normal humans, most merpeople and cecaelias, even certain land creatures and aquatic/marine creatures. She retains her superhuman jumping even in her human form. **'Superhuman Leaping:' As a cecaelia, Uma can lead much further than normal humans, most merpeople and cecaelias, even certain land creatures and aquatic/marine creatures. She retains her superhuman leaping even in her human form. **'Superhuman Durability:' As a cecaelia, Aaron possesses far more durability than normal humans, most merpeople and cecaelias, even certain land creatures and aquatic/marine creatures, as her skin, muscle and bone tissue, are several times denser, to the point that she can feel little to no pain; for example, when Uma fell off a cliff that was at least several feet off the ground, she survived with barely any injuries. She retains her superhuman durability even in her human form. **'Superhuman Endurance:' As a cecaelia, Uma possesses far more endurance than normal humans, most merpeople and cecaelias, even certain land creatures and aquatic/marine creatures. She retains her superhuman endurance even in her human form. **'Superhuman Stamina:' As a cecaelia, Uma possesses far more stamina than normal humans, most merpeople and cecaelias, even certain land creatures and aquatic/marine creatures; as she can run, fight or swim for long periods of time. She retains her superhuman stamina even in her human form. **'Superhuman Senses:' As a cecaelia, Uma possesses far more senses than normal humans, most merpeople and cecaelias, even certain land creatures and aquatic/marine creatures; allowing her to see, hear and smell better than any ordinary individual of her species. She retains her superhuman senses even in her human form. **'Accelerated Healing Factor:' Due to her magic, Uma is able to heal much faster, more extensively and efficiently than normal humans, merpeople, land creatures and aquatic/marine creatures. She is able to regenerate damage cells, organs, burned skin, lost limbs, etc. She can heal from minor injuries in a matter of seconds, but it takes her a matter of minutes to heal from serious injuries, any and all injuries will heal rapidly and perfectly without leaving a trace of the injury; Uma's accelerated healing factor is powerful to the point that it is impossible for her to become drunk or intoxicated. **'Superhuman Immunity:' Due to her accelerated healing factor; Uma is immune to most, if not all types of diseases, illnesses, sickness, drugs, poisons, toxins, etc. **'Underwater Breathing:' As a cecaelia, Uma is able to metabolize oxygen from the water, which negates the need to surface, though she is certainly more than capable of breathing on land. She does not retain the ability to breathe underwater well she is in her human form. **'Speed Swimming:' As a cecaelia, Uma is capable of swimming at a much faster rate than normal humans, most merpeople and cecaelias, even certain land creatures and aquatic/marine creatures in terms of undersea travel, or sea travel; for example, Uma was able to get to King Triton's palace from Eric's kingdom in less than a day, as well as getting from Denmark to Antarctica in a similar time fashion. Whenever she utilizes his magic to increase her physical swimming speed; Uma can get to these said places in a matter of minutes, if not seconds. **'Thermoendurance:' As a cecaelia, Uma is highly resistant to extreme warm/cold temperatures and environments. **'Aquapathy:' As a cecaelia, Uma is capable of speaking with aquatic fauna. She retains her ability to understand and communicate with aquatic/marine creatures, even in her human form. *'Master Sorceress:' Due to her years of study and practice, Uma has excelled, becoming an exceptionally powerful sea sorceress. Uma's mystical powers rivals that of even Aaron's; her powers are also greatly enhance whenever she utilizes the trident of Atlantica. *'Magic:' Uma knows several different types of magic spells; the power to create and control the elements of nature such as light, electricity, air, fire, lava, water, ice, snow and earth, other spells, like magnetic fields, force fields, chlorokinesis, healing spells, energy generation, telepathy, zoopathy, volukinesis, empathy, hypnosis, telekinesis, precognition, night vision, thermal vision, levitation/flight, teleportation, portal generation/portal manipulation, interdimensional travel, astral projection, illusion, time travel, chronokinesis, intangibility, invisibility, sound wave generation/manipulation, shapeshifting/metamorphosis, size manipulation, clothing spells, barrier spells, etc. However, Uma does not always have to verbal cast these types of magic spells, as she just has to think of the spell and can cast it relatively easily; making her one of the most powerful magic users on the entire planet. Uma can also cast 3 or 5 magic spells in rapid succession, with little effort. **'Light Generation:' Uma can generate, create and project bright blue photons of light, particularly starlight from both her hands or her entire body. **'Darkness Generation:' Uma can generate, create and project darkness, particularly shadows from both her hands or her entire body. **'Erebokinesis:' Uma can manipulate darkness, particularly shadows; as she utilizes it for defensive or offensive purposes. **'Photokinesis:' Uma can manipulate photons of light, particularly starlight; as she utilizes it for defensive or offensive purposes. **'Electrogenesis:' Uma can generate, create and project blue electricity, particularly lightning from both her hands or her entire body. **'Electrokinesis:' Aaron can manipulate electricity, particularly lightning; as she utilizes it for defensive or offensive purposes. **'Air Generation:' Uma can generate, create and project air, particularly gale-force from both her hands or her entire body. **'Aerokinesis:' Uma can manipulate air, particularly gale-force; as she utilizes it for defensive or offensive purposes. **'Pyrogenesis:' Uma can generate, create and project bright blue fire from both her hands or her entire body. **'Pyrokinesis:' Uma can manipulate fire; she utilizes it for defensive or offensive purposes. **'Lava Generation:' Uma can generate, create and project bright blue lava from both her hands. **'Magmakinesis:' Aaron can manipulate lava; as he utilizes it for defensive or offensive purposes. **'Hydrogenesis' Uma can generate, create and project water from both her hands. **'Aquakinesis:' Uma can manipulate water; as she utilizes it for defensive or offensive purposes. **'Cryogenesis:' Uma can generate, create and project sub-freezing temperatures, particularly ice from both her hands. **'Cryokinesis:' Uma can manipulate sub-freezing temperatures, particularly ice; as she utilizes it for defensive or offensive purposes. **'Frigogenesis:' Uma can generate, create and project a blizzard storm, particularly snow from both her hands. **'Frigokinesis:' Uma can manipulate a blizzard storm, particularly snow; as she utilizes it for defensive or offensive purposes. **'Atmogenesis:' Uma can generate, create and project all aspects of the weather. **'Atmokinesis:' Uma can manipulate the weather; as she utilizes it for defensive or offensive purposes. **'Geogenesis:' Uma can generate, create and project earth substance, particularly sand, rock, stone, earthquakes, shock waves or any other minerals from both her hands. **'Geokinesis:' Uma can manipulate earth substance, particularly sand, rock, stone, earthquakes, shock waves or any other minerals; as she utilizes it for defensive or offensive purposes. **'Magnetism Generation:' Uma can generate, create and project powerful magnetic fields from both her hands or her entire body. **'Magnetokinesis:' Uma can manipulate powerful magnetic fields, allowing her to control metal or any magnetic objects; as she utilizes it for defensive or offensive purposes. **'Flyrogenesis:' Uma can generate, create and project bright blue powerful force fields from both her hands or her entire body; that can block or deflect physical and mystical attacks. How long she can maintain his force fields is dependant on her energy state at the time as well as the strength or intensity of her opponent(s) attack. There are also certain magical weapons that can penetrate or bypass Uma's force fields, despite them being comprised of pure energy. **'Flyrokinesis:' Uma can manipulate powerful force fields; as she utilizes it for defensive purposes. **'Chlorokinesis:' Uma can manipulate plant life. **'Fusion Magic:' Uma can combine two, three, four or five elemental magic (such as light, electricity, air, fire, lava, water, ice, snow, earth, etc.) into one attack; making these said elements more powerful than before. She can also combine her energy blasts and energy beam respectively in the one attack; making their destructive force more devastating than before. **'Life-Force Energy Transfer:' Uma can transfer life-force energy from one individual to revive another individual who is near-death. **'Life-Force Energy Absorption:' Uma can absorb life-force energy from other individuals through physical contact; to either weaken or kill her opponents. **'Healing:' Uma can heal/regenerate/cure other individuals from their injuries/infections, such as, damage cells, organs, burned skin, broken bones, lost limbs, diseases, illnesses, sickness, poisons, toxins, etc. (regardless if they are very serious or not, as well as irreversible/incurable by normal means) after having approached the wound or infection, it will heal completely, leaving no visible sign or trace of injuries. The more serious the injury is, the longer this healing process will take. She can heal herself as well, allowing her accelerated healing factor to heal at a much faster rate than normally possible. Uma can also heal other individuals who are blind, deaf or nerve dead (regardless if it is permanent or temporary) restoring their senses. Whenever Uma utilizes her healing powers; her hands will glow in a faint blue light. **'Energy Generation:' Uma can generate, create and project various kinds of bright blue energy from both her hands or her entire body; for example, he is able to create one or several energy clones that not only resemble her in physical appearance, but also contain his memories, personality, powers and abilities. Anything that her clone(s) experience, will permanently become part of his original memories. When they dissipate by themselves of their own free will, such as when Uma returns home from one of her exploits, are destroy by something or someone else, or are reabsorbed by Uma, the newly acquired memories slowly diffuse into her consciousness and become part of his own. Uma can utilize her energy's propelling force to launch herself further into his pursuit, she can also release a huge wave of powerful and devastating bright blue pulse energy; that is strong enough to send multiple opponents flying back several feet away from her. **'Ergokinesis:' Uma can manipulate various kinds of energy. **'Energy Absorption:' Uma can absorb various kinds of energy. **'Energy Blasts:' Uma can generate bright blue energy from both her hands, and can harness it to create energy blasts. Uma can also project energy blasts, orbs, waves and bolts, by projecting his own psionic and kinetic energy, or gathering particles, molecules and physical forces into a contained space, allowing her to either blow, destroy, push/pull or direct her hits at her opponents. **'Energy Beam:' Uma can generate, create and project bright blue powerful energy beams from both her hands; that can injure, kill, temporarily incapacitate or knockout her opponents. **'Telepathy:' Uma is able to telepathically communicate with others, over vast distances. She is also able to read other's minds, sense there presence or project her thoughts into other individuals; whenever Uma utilizes this ability, her eyes glow bright blue. **'Zoopathy:' Uma can telepathically read, communicate or control the minds of other animals (regardless if they are land creatures or aquatic/marine creatures) to do her bidding; whenever Uma utilizes this ability, her eyes glow bright blue. **'Volukinesis:' Uma is able to telepathically read, communicate or control the minds of other insects to do her bidding; whenever Uma utilizes this ability, her eyes glow bright blue. **'Empathy:' Uma can perceive, sense, understand, influence or manipulate other individuals' emotions. **'Hypnosis:' Uma can control the minds of other individuals to do her bidding, she can also alter or erase there memories, by looking straight at them, however, she does not always have to make direct eye contact at them, in terms of mind control, when succesfully implemented - the susceptible individuals come out of their hypnotic state with time or upon Uma's release and will not remember anything except the last thing they were doing just before they were hypnotized; whenever Uma utilizes this ability, her eyes glow bright blue. **'Telekinesis:' Uma can telekinetically move objects or her opponents without physically touching them; as she utilizes it for defensive or offensive purposes. She can also affect and control molecules and particles, as well as physical forces such as kinetic energy, friction, pressure, density, state of matter, gravity pressure, vectors, etc). Uma's telekinetically energy is a visible blue color. **'Precognition:' Uma can see visions of the past, the present and the future respectively in her own mind. However, like all sea witches, her visions are not always clear. **'Night Vision:' Uma can see clearly in the dark, even under water, making it impossible for her opponents to sneak up on her in dark areas; unless they are magic users who can become invisible. **'Thermal Vision:' Uma can see thermal signatures, even under water, making it impossible for her opponents to hide from her in dark areas. **'Levitation/Flight:' Uma can levitate, hover, and fly in the air even without the presence of air. Uma can travel through the sky at amazing speeds of Mach 25 and high altitudes, she can also greatly lessen the impact of falling from great height by effortlessly reducing her speed. **'Teleportation:' Uma can teleport to any location at great distances, even if that said location is in another nation; as she can get there in a matter of minutes, if not seconds, she can also teleport any individual with her; as long as she maintains physical contact with them. **'Portal Generation:' Uma can generate, create and project bright blue portals to any location she desires, even if that said location is in another nation; as she can get there in a matter of minutes, if not seconds. She can even transport a large group of individuals to different locations without the need to maintains physical contact with them. **'Portal Manipulation:' Uma can manipulate portals. **'Interdimensional Travel:' Uma can teleport to any dimension; as she can get there in a matter of minutes, if not seconds. **'Astral Projection:' Uma can project her astral spirit from her own body, her astral spirit can only be seen by other magic users; unless Uma chooses to purposely make her astral spirit visible to other non-magic users. **'Illusion:' Uma can project illusions, making her opponents see things that aren't really there; for the purpose of escaping or distraction. **'Time travel:' Uma can travel back or forward through time at will. **'Chronokinesis:' Uma can manipulate the timeline; as she can slow-down, speed-up, freeze, unfreeze or reverse time itself. **'Intangibility:' Uma can phase through solid objects or other individuals. **'Invisibility:' Uma can manipulate and reflect the light waves around herself, objects or other individuals; to become completely invisible. **'Sonic Scream:' Uma can release hypersonically amplified sound waves through her vocal chords, that can injure, kill, temporarily incapacitate or knockout her opponents; whenever Uma utilizes this ability, her scream makes a jaguar-like sound or sometimes a dolphin-like sound. **'Sound Wave Generation:' Uma can generate, create and project powerful sound waves from both her hands or her entire body. **'Sonokinesis:' Uma can manipulate powerful sound waves; as she utilizes it for defensive or offensive purposes. **'Power Negation:' Uma can temporarily nullify other magic-powered individuals' powers; however, it has no effect other magic users who are more powerful than she is. **'Mystical Awareness:' Uma can sense the presence of other magic users; she can also sense how powerful they are. **'Spiritual Awareness:' Uma can see and sense the presence of other spirits. **'Temporal Awareness:' Even if Uma is not responsible for altered the timeline, she is still completely unaffected by it, as he still maintains his memories from the original timeline. **'Magic Cloak:' Uma can conceal her presence from other magic users; she can also conceal herself, other individuals, magical objects, etc., from her opponents' sight. **'Shapeshifting/Metamorphosis:' Uma can shapeshift into any animal or insect at will (regardless of whether they are land creatures or aquatic/marine creatures) gaining their characteristics, attributes and abilities. She can also transform into a humanoid blue jaguar, resembling the physical appearance of a human-jaguar hybrid, she still maintains complete control and awareness of all her actions, even when she is in her animal, insect or hybrid forms. Uma can even transform between her human and cecaelia forms relatively easily; without the need for utilizing the Trident of Atlantica's powers to elicit the transformation. Uma can also change the color of her hair, eyes and skin. Uma's physical attributes are further greatly enhanced; whenever she transforms into one of her animal or hybrid forms. **'Size Manipulation:' Uma can increase or decrease her own size or the size of others while preserving body proportion; becoming as large as a dragon and as small as an insect. When Uma becomes the size of an insect, she still maintains his human size strength, speed, agility, durability and other physical attributes, however, when she is the size of a dragon, her physical attributes are further greatly enhance. Abilities *'Expert Swordswoman:' Due to her years of study and practice, Uma is a highly skilled swordswoman, her swordsmanship skills are to the point that she can take on several highly skilled swordsmen/swordswomen all by herself, relatively easily. Uma's sword fighting style is a combination of offense, defense, counter, pure brute strength, speed, agility and amazing precision; to the point that she can overwhelm most of his opponents. Uma's swordsmanship skills rivals that of even Aaron's. *'Expert Hand-To-Hand Combatant/Martial Artist:' Due to her years of study and practice, Uma is a highly skilled hand-to-hand combatant and martial artist; her skills in and-to-hand combat and martial arts are to the point that he can take on several highly skilled opponents (regardless if they are armed or not) all by herself, with little effort. Uma's fighting style is a combination of Wing Chun, Systema, Taekwondo, Capoeira, Kali, Muay Thai, Boxing, Hapkido, Judo, Ninjutsu, Karate, Krav Maga, Silat, Wrestling, Sambo, Jeet Kune Do, pure brute strength and solid defense. Uma's hand-to-hand combat and martial arts skills rivals that of even Aaron's. *'High-Level Intellect/Expert Tactician/Leader:' Uma is amazingly intelligent and wise for his age; her intelligence and wisdom rivals that of even Emmanuel, Barnabas, Nestor, Catherine, William, Cornelius, Malachai and Aaron respectively. As the leader of her pirate crew, Uma is a highly skilled tactician and a very capable leader. *'Knowledge of Magic:' Throughout her exploits as a sea witch, Uma has gained vast knowledge of magical world's culture and religion; such as magic, magical objects and mystical lore. Uma's magical knowledge rivals that of even Emmanuel, Barnabas, Nestor, Catherine, William, Cornelius, Malachai and Aaron respectively. *'Master cook:' Due to her travels as a sea witch, Uma is a master cook; to the point that many, including her own pirate crew, praising Uma's culinary skills in various styles. Weapons and Equipment *'Sabre:' Uma can proficiently utilizes a sabre in combat. Trivia * She is The Sister of Skylar. Category:Females Category:The Little Mermaid characters Category:Disney characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Anti-heroes